Happy Birthday, Michael
by dancing naked
Summary: Mia doesn't know what to get Michael for his birthday..


**Happy Birthday, Michael.

**   
  
**Disclaimer:** I am not Meg Cabot. I am only borrowing her characters. =)   
  
Mia smoothed down the front of her plaid skirt nervously as she rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor, where the Moscovitz family lived. She and Michael had been dating for a year and a half and she still didn't know what to get him for his birthday. She thought about the cd that she had packed in her bookbag. "I hope Michael likes his present," Mia whispered to herself as she stepped off of the elevator.   
  
Mia knocked on the Moscovitz's door. Michael smiled when he opened the door. "Ready to study Algebra?", he teased. "I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself," Mia groaned as she dropped her bookbag and sat at his desk. They studied for about half an hour before Lilly stuck her head in, interrupting them. "Michael, telephone," Lilly called. "Be right back," he said before leaving the room. Mia quickly grabbed the cd from her bookbag and popped it into the portable boombox on Michael's desk. She forwarded the cd to track six and hit pause. She packed up her Algebra book and notebook; she wanted to be able to skip out of there after she gave Michael his present. She was nervous about what his reaction was going to be. She sat on the edge of the desk and waited for Michael to come back.   
  
"Hey, why did you pack up?", Michael asked, alarmed. "Oh," Mia grinned. "I think I understand what we were going over. I thought we could just talk." "Alright," he said, as he slid into one of the desk chairs. "I didn't know what to get you for your birthday," Mia started, playing with the ring on her finger. "Everything that I thought of was something you already had or was just plain stupid. But I am going to give you a present. I just hope you like it," she smiled. She stood up on the desk and hit the pause button on the boombox. Light jazzy notes began to fill the air. "Mia, what is going on?" Michael asked, confused. Mia just smiled and began to sing as she swayed her hips.   
  
"**Many say that I'm too young,  
To let you know just where I'm coming from.  
But you will see, it's just a matter of time,  
My love will surely make you mine**."  
  
  
Mia's hands traveled to the collar of her white shirt and slowly began undoing the buttons, one by one.   
  
"**Well, I'm living in a world of ghetto life,  
Everyone seems so uptight.  
But nothing's wrong, it's alright, with my man.  
I like the way we carry on,  
His lovin' will send me on and on,  
With my man.**"   
  
When she finished undoing the final button, Mia pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. She continued to provactively sway her hips. Michael's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.   
  
"**I'm giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real.  
I'm giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real.**"   
  
Mia's hands traveled over her chest and her stomach to rest on her waist. She pushed her pleated plaid skirt off of her hips and kicked it off, leaving her in her red bra and string bikini panties. Looking at Michael made her want to laugh. He definitely wasn't expecting this.   
  
"**So much joy for us it seems,  
So much hope for material things.  
Are they only in my dreams?  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you,  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me, 'What does it mean?'**"   
  
Mia leaned over and grabbed the end of Michael's tie. She tugged at it, causing him to stand up. She climbed onto the desk chair onto the floor. She aggressively tugged at Michael's tie again, pulling him up against her. She stared into his eyes as she began to grind against him. All Michael could do was gulp.   
  
"**I'm giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real.  
I'm giving him something he can feel,  
To let him know this love is real.**"   
  
She danced against Michael until the song ended. Mia, then, pulled away and began getting dressed. She popped her cd out of the boombox and grabbed her bookbag. She stopped to give Michael a sweet kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Michael," Mia grinned, before gliding out of his room.   
  
Michael stood, watching her leave. What she just did was so un-Mia like. Michael grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He wondered what she would get him for Christmas.   
  
**Author's Note**: The song used in this story is "Giving Him Something He Can Feel" by En Vogue. I didn't use all of the lyrics because I didn't want to draw the fic out more than I already had. On another note, if you're a really cool person, you'll review my story. I would do the same for you. Because I'm cool like that. ;) 


End file.
